parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Niki and Gabi
Description It's Niki and Gabi! Aka opposite twins:) Here you can find videos showing how different we are: such as sister vs sister, now vs then, twin videos, lifestyle, how to, fashion, beauty, & comedy videos! We upload every SATURDAY at NOON EST! We also make music, sing, and have a new single called RU available to download and stream! :) become a DEMAR DOLL & SUBSCRIBE! Turn on ALL notifications hehe (press the bell!!) Want to see our daily lives / follow us separately?! Subscribe to our Vlog Channels! https://www.youtube.com/user/nikidemar https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLGe0PxyRFWmXVGJKq_gGvw FOLLOW US! Twitter niki: http://www.twitter.com/nikidemar gabi: http://www.twitter.com/gaboobie Instagram niki: http://instagram.com/nikidemar gabi: http://instagram.com/gabriellademartino Other channel -features our own original films, covers, + sketches- http://www.youtube.com/00RemakeGirls Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yy0pSNFsZx8 3:52 Demi Lovato Inspired Curls Tutorial 337K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PlmuVYHU3zA 8:56 Ariana Grande Makeup, Hair, and Outfit Tutorial 454K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jKgGhXsfBsE 9:21 Quick and Easy School Hair Styles 396K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Fl23tss87M 2:44 Gabi's Skin Care Routine 108K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rELlo527Uw 4:28 Selena Gomez Inspired Neutral Makeup 42K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdnSN9A-PjE 5:27 Everyday Easy Beach Waves 1M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxEj5A_igQc 9:47 Drugstore Haul & Review (Do's and Don'ts) - Gabi 95K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=icbDkdYqpDQ 9:33 Gabi's Closet Tour 91K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6jwb4I2vYc 5:53 Make your natural eyelashes look SUPER long 623K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdCcOxKeCFo 5:09 "Natural Flawless Quick & Easy Look" tutorial by Niki 54K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YrW7KBWG2Xo 8:39 Kardashian Eyes Tutorial 36K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qP7c4nIyq8E 9:57 No Mirror Makeup Challenge ♡ ! 327K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GJGnITzLcmQ 6:23 Sock Bun Tutorial ♡ 129K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGYr715pVZA 6:26 DIY: Egg Yolk Hair Mask! 1.4M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLDaJPAIFFA 3:12 OOTD: Andrea and Gabi Dinner Date ♡ 41K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wL2cuyxx_uE 9:58 Gabi's Everyday Matte Makeup Look (Eyes & Face) 67K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ZBYs7duxFU 3:23 Gabi's Glamorous Winter Makeup Tutorial 28K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iY0DuH0Y6yM 9:59 Niki's Room Tour?!?! 287K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvKPfj-uy4A 8:55 ♡ Gabi's Room Tour ♡ 345K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UXnAl6vgJSM 2:25 Eyeshadow Palette Review www.bornprettystore.com! 18K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYsY01A84kw 5:20 My Hair Story- Gabi 1M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cD38AT0KnL4 10:01 My Hair Story- Niki 570K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGsezQXOkL0 5:27 Pretty Little Liars- Aria Montgomery Makeup Hair and Outfit Tutorial 117K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYOyexj1o8c 5:37 ♡ Gabi's Morning Routine♡ 1.7M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ly8i60WmW04 5:45 Niki's Pitch Perfect: Beca Inspired Hair, MakeUp & Outfit tutorial 98K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4EP_mUl6Xn8 9:37 A School Day Vlog ♡ 778K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zwez_e7hRYw 6:07 ♡What's In My Purse? -Gabi♡ 207K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBV4qStmusg 4:39 DIY: Room Decor- Quote Cutout by Niki 70K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWNFQqew2eg 5:42 DIY: How to Fix Broken Eyeshadow 306K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3nhPJPQ2WG0 3:41 How to make Cake IN A MUG ♡ in 3 minutes (microwave) 426K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CxwTaFnWV3o 8:44 The REAL way to get LONG hair. 7.5M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pp3QUFJw9ZM 12:14 ♡Niki's February 2013 Favorites♡ 28K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M5Oin5ocZXA 8:11 Huge Targert Haul & OOTD 58K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b01s8EChKIQ 5:41 Perfect Prom Makeup Tutorial 61K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2gs3tN4NAs 4:10 Mila Kunis Makeup Tutorial 21K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7tpA_uBrVYU 13:43 My Boyfriend Does my Make-Up Tag: Niki and Jerry 216K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4XQDCaeunk 12:38 ♡ Daily Diary Vlog- Miranda's Birthday♡ 80K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OwS2B2F9nZ4 21:30 Blindfolded Makeup Challenege- Gabi & Andrea 177K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqKh2A_xyEo 12:53 Niki's March 2013 Favorites 27K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RM7iGxTkb1A 3:52 Soft Angelic Makeup Tutorial 39K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kScPVS57erQ 13:50 Getting Personal with Gabi Q and A 303K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxbIavDaaXk 3:58 Get ready with me: Date night! 527K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cImrlNbMoFg 5:56 Long Waves Tutorial by Niki 84K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tE6C05y5QnM 4:53 Getting to know Niki and Gabi: TWIN TAG 809K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Svt6eCV69gM 12:23 ♡ Gabi's fitness routine ♡ 1M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5p6bXrwAcQ 7:52 Gabi's Ulta Haul 42K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_eAQOACacA 13:44 Niki's April 2013 Favorites! 22K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36sRB8egaL0 3:08 ♡ Everyday Summer Makeup ♡ 143K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-_26Tyy-xk 7:25 5 MIN MAKEUP CHALLENGE! 123K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApxNuqLW7Mk 9:54 ♡ Get Ready With Me- PROM DAY! ♡ 1.5M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ILX2jYFlLk 7:38 $20 Makeup Challenge! 294K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5M4FHvubSMc 4:58 ♡ Gabi's Nightly Routine ♡ 2M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5exrtBR7Q4 9:23 Target Haul and Rearranged room! 42K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CyfG0rNWh3g 4:06 Healthy snack ideas! ♡ 80K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bF6g6x_Zoxw 17:26 Niki's May 2013 Favorites 28K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ef38sHoUJwY 7:47 DIY with Niki and Andrea: Glitter Mason Jars 65K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9d-_uNsjR-0 15:02 ♡ Back to back hauls! (2 nights) ♡ 96K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6cnyySublVk 3:43 ♡ Mermaid Makeup ♡ 39K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jky9gcilla0 9:53 ♡Gabi's updated closet tour ♡ 659K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXkxlFhzct8 8:45 Going on a Date: Make Up, Hair, & Outfit Tutorial + Essentials Tutorial 688K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGTCKXQ-OYE 13:06 Niki's Summer Closet Tour ☼ 243K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIF77P3ToZo 2:10 ♡ Gabi's Mall Haul ♡ 54K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pah04-itAJY 5:26 50 facts about me ♡ 548K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rSsdoQtjwdg 9:48 Niki's June 2013 Favorites! 47K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93cXdPTfU2k 10:49 ♡ Gabi's iPhone Case Collection ♡ 1.5M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ti2Pp2nHGDw 15:30 Draw My Life | NikiandGabiBeauty 5M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZiSEi-fC_Fc 2:58 NikiandGabibeauty Summer look book ☼ 66K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbJ0Gpnb37M 8:13 Bohemian "Side Braids" Hair Style Tutorial by Niki 42K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SIWFKKNHOsg 4:56 Sleepover Outfit, tips, ideas + essentials!☽☆ 432K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BQBApKSm_fw 9:35 ♡ Gabi's UPDATED "Princess" room tour! ♡ 272K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KDQKH1LyOVQ 9:14 My Perfect Imperfections by Niki 116K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NoeYyJ4HSBI 12:20 ★Niki's July 2013 Favorites★ 18K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3iCaB56eKA 2:49 My Everyday Makeup OILFREE ♡ 96K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0VxpvPRW4ZA 23:31 Boyfriend Tag | Niki and Jerry 1M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T37hlPK3WFw 8:13 Back to school: GIRLY hairstyles ♡ 1.1M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rpczak_1flM 7:36 Back to School: Running Early or Late looks 91K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nd3yTQ-3DdY 6:09 Gabi's New Workout Routine ♡ 486K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMxdmiKfiWo 9:58 Niki DeMar's High School Survival Guide 59K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hfd3kjqX2co 9:57 5 year old cousin does my makeup ♡ 760K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVi9trkROQE 20:01 Niki's HUGE back to school fashion haul: Brandy Melville, Forever 21, Delia's + More! ♥ 178K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xs8mcFuixq0 6:03 Melanie Iglesias Makeup Tutorial 65K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0s7gOeGWRPs 16:50 Ariana Grande Concert Vlog | Niki and Gabi 1.8M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=glHcYKigWM8 16:55 Niki's August 2013 Favorites! 44K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fo7oNW6BWTc 6:19 COLLEGE! ♡ 86K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQD2_TrSGdw 5:07 New hair, new camera + new room!!! 66K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cKkLO9ubosI 3:43 Get ready with me- Going to class Makeup ♡ 97K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hOpNzSVlYs 5:34 Gabi's Haircare Routine 85K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Er8tbRO8a3E 20:37 NIKI'S DORM TOUR: ideas, decor + tips 771K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjdPgua72i8 6:32 nikiandgabibeauty | 1 YEAR Beauty Channel Birthday 94K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rC8jvisR-ZY 5:57 How to: Do my easy fall everyday curls + style with headbands! 67K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VD_6UBHONCc 4:23 Autumn Makeup by Gabi 57K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ZWjxua_rBg 2:27 How to be in one of OUR VIDEOS! 34K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ys4rgxgZ7TY 26:29 Niki's What's on my iPhone 558K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HnZoilp_quc 11:19 ♡ Gabi's Dorm Room for a Princess (Dorm Tour) ♡ 422K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXlXtuuD0_s 4:22 Niki and Gabi's wonderFALL lookbook! 75K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o33H9Cw0bY4 17:54 WonderFALL series: I Heart Fall Tag 47K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcyiS6lTnEA 7:09 WonderFALL series: DIY Fall Decorations 274K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_0Rh8pxI3Ck 3:59 Audrey Hepburn Inspired Makeup Tutorial 80K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QsR73vT6NF0 5:07 Trick or Sweet: DIY Lollipop and Cupcake Costumes 209K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVALgdK0nRQ 11:12 Niki's 2013 September Favorites!! 35K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ppc30QZplqE 0:48 Pretty Little Liars TRAILER: COMING SOON to 00REMAKEGIRLS 70K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_iFee9JZ8g4 7:38 Bake with the Twins: Halloween Cupcakes, treats +pumpkin spice milkshake! 696K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gNFEgVs494g 3:40 Kylie Jenner Makeup Tutorial 159K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5IKsyX8MVk 11:33 Niki's Fall MUST-HAVES + essentials 40K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKIPm1W0aIc 10:54 BEST FRIEND TAG! Luke & Gabi 50K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IvUtCaobd4Y 6:40 Peacock Makeup and Costume Tutorial 68K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRRJ_m0VkhU 5:10 Easy to do: Everyday Fall Hairstyles 151K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDXpwwYYYjE 3:47 How to Get a Good Night's Sleep 375K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3rFK1-nuFk 15:07 Niki's 2013 October Favorites! 40K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fN8ub2sAiNc 3:44 Niki's Fall Make-up Routine! 66K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKgd1JNgzyQ 4:17 New Hair for the holidays! & News 111K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJoyUMna7r8 7:25 Get ready with Niki: Homecoming make up, hair, outfit + pics! 328K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jlqVqMUKWvY 3:44 Thanksgiving Outfit ideas! 140K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aiP0ghSkHJA 13:39 Niki and Gabi Shopping Haul: Forever 21, MAC, Charlotte Russe 593K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2OQzFN5ZMw 8:38 ❅ Decorate with Gabi for Christmas Vlog! ❅ 273K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RdIbooTVK9w 10:36 Niki's Holiday Room Tour! + Easy ways to decorate for the holidays! 131K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GBlChLCAEJE 4:19 ❄ Cozy Holiday Makeup ❄ 77K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Ly0Pbwr_do 10:38 Niki's Holiday Must-Haves! 51K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9lpJBt8-Ok 6:30 ♡ Gabi's bow collection ♡ 385K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFWn8NLDpxM 12:55 Niki's 2013 November Favorites, Black Friday pick-ups + NEW HAIR 40K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrKSDlQR3mw 7:05 Gabi's Holiday Morning Routine ♡❄ 681K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3y3yzqrOpw 4:20 DIY Cocoa Peppermint Body Scrub by Niki 72K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ko3BPrEpMAs 6:15 Red Lip Holiday Make-Up Look Tutorial by Niki 72K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xKQbaYJx7IY 5:01 Rose Gold Holiday Eyes 71K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vn_v1FoPubI 13:42 A Day with Niki and Jerry Vlog! Christmas shopping, Frozen + more! 160K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUckcm8wmDE 5:38 "Clara" from the Nutcracker- Christmas Ribbon Hairstyle 71K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vd4nxOBZ-88 4:03 A Snow Ride Vlog with Gabi and Brandon 133K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L7SVY4sCx3o 2:33 Niki and Gabi's Winter Holiday Lookbook!!! 111K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jGRhp21_CPE 12:14 What We Got For Christmas Haul | Niki and Gabi 1.2M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j2sTFQtKUoU 1:58 New Years Outfit Ideas! 65K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sou_yefNGgk 8:45 DIY Room Decor: Lights and Tulle Headboard with Jerry! 154K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjlitnP1flE 5:23 The right way to do makeup - By Gabi 180K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nFde6ro0YhM 11:27 Niki's 2013 Reflections Tag 40K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYQgS0Ed4NA 5:41 ♡ Gabi's Haul- Abercrombie, Charlotte Russe, Forever 21, Pacsun 224K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HbNJkAEnelw 9:33 Niki's 2013 December Favorites + GIVEAWAY WINNER ANNOUNCED! 50K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18nDxJY1-p0 3:34 Lily's Closet Tour ♡ 632K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oLJyZyH_0sQ 7:25 Niki's Winter Night Routine 1.9M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SW6R1ImcoXI 10:06 Gabi's Q & A 243K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TZpl0S3C8M 7:10 Niki's What's In My Purse? (Michael Kors) 729K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MiGdBiWPOSw 2:50 Soft & Pink Makeup Look Tutorial 84K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubpMzzR8mJs 7:16 Niki's Shopping Haul: Urban Outfitters, F21, Cotton On 120K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqGndxnKcO4 8:06 Niki's Everyday Winter Make Up Routine 178K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jSt2ka9DR8 9:54 How to keep a LONG & STRONG relationship 1.7M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQB-34uXXLo 10:18 Niki's 2014 January Favorites 59K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKpFHes6KnE 5:41 Pre - date pampering tips, ideas, & DIY ♡ 764K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWTgkRaKsR0 1:34 BIG NEWS! We're on AwesomenessTV! OOTW with Niki and Gabi 54K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHhiNMkuXmY 6:33 What to Get Your Boyfriend For Valentines Day! by Niki ♡ 263K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdTADKZBuws 6:36 Allie Hamilton from The Notebook Makeup & Hair Tutorial 69K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nTjElf3DBxk 10:34 Niki's Personal Q&A: College, Dealing with Hate, Future Plans, Fun Facts + more!! 129K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLKMTrioVIw 4:25 Pink Champagne Cupcakes 139K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHnd8XQSrrI 8:51 Niki's Hair Care Routine! (Ombré) 150K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8MHelN24RTc 5:18 Gabi's Shopping Haul ♡ Forever21 Garage Ulta Target 215K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06trE2uIzrE 18:27 Niki and Gabi's LA Vlog! 202K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tGxQPw0SvQg 2:58 LA Spring Fashion Lookbook 144K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtciDKXGhxs 6:52 If you hate your body... 1.2M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfcaEzktvVE 10:56 Niki's 2014 February Favorites! 79K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gv-tgj7FfiI 7:00 Get Ready with Niki: Demi Lovato Neon Lights Concert! 325K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wzNPB9AO9ME 4:16 DIY girly room decor ♡ 292K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wi63bWBfgHg 8:36 Niki's HUGE Spring Collective Haul: F21, Tilly's, ASOS,Target + more! 373K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sw0QhR_Exbg 3:55 Spring Pastel Makeup Tutorial 134K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdFjFv5c-eo 8:35 Not My Arms Challenge with my Boyfriend! Niki and Jerry Edition 567K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TBOVLXiaT_E 3:42 DIY: Easter Arrangements & Decor with Gabi! 83K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=buVfe7TM7mE 4:45 Niki's Spring Morning Routine 2014! 942K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9t1X50SCRQ 13:06 Bean Boozled Jelly Bean Challenge - Gabi & Brandon 1.1M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VENd9_tHh8M 8:09 Niki's March 2014 Favorites!! 70K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dn3EuHXlxJY 4:06 WE'RE HAVING A MEETUP! 92K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBM_YEznBcY 5:16 Get Ready with Gabi- My Bedtime Routine ♡ 1M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wT0hNlxkGA 4:43 Get Healthy with Niki for Summer! Workout-Routine, Tips + Banana Berry Smoothie Recipe! 709K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Zw6yteif2E 9:36 Furry Friend Tag: Meet Lily ! 216K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBL3Llc9A8k 4:59 Spring 2014 trends + Outfit Inspiration with Niki and Gabi 238K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6V-4KerQDU 5:27 Get Ready with Me: Running Late | Quick Hair Fixes, Make up + Outfit! 1.8M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ndK9H1p3Vs 13:49 Our First Meet-Up Vlog! | Niki and Gabi Beauty 113K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LavIekg3_Po 12:32 Niki's 2014 April Favorites! 98K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rK2lLI1gNMA 5:36 Summer's Coming | Hair Makeup & Outfit 304K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fRTFRqkdWc 6:27 Celeb Style Steal: Vanessa Hudgens "Boho" Coachella outfits, hair + make-up! 336K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cD8nPjgROkY 7:01 Get The Look: Ariana Grande | Makeup, Hair, & Outfit 1.5M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mxtFaalMO-8 11:56 HUGE Summer Haul | Niki and Gabi 1.1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Sc_LlTozXM 3:59 Cake Batter Popcorn Recipe 724K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIR3YefIi4k 11:44 Niki's 2014 May Favorites! Fashion, Beauty, Food, Songs + more! 190K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cxpn80eiSP8 14:13 Gabi's UPDATED 2014 Room Tour! 1.2M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4rgXZvTO_Q 5:09 DIY: Easy Summer Room-Decor with Niki! 308K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7gk6Ckf0I4 3:53 Pool Ready with Gabi! Waterproof Makeup + Essentials! 998K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7M9-RqUXSM 4:46 Get Beach Ready with Niki: Makeup, outfit + essentials! 661K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E3PzgBnKzgA 5:48 Summer Clothing Haul: with Gabi and Emelyne! 161K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSivlwf_F20 5:15 Fourth of July Outfit Ideas & DIY Treats with Niki! 798K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmpb_aQ52GE 12:09 Gabi's Swimsuit Collection + Giveaway! 379K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jp335mNej_A 7:28 Niki's 2014 June Favorites: Fashion, Beauty, Music, + more! & GIVEAWAY! 221K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVDYQQPlndE 2:27 Summer 2014 LookBook | Outfit Inspiration & Ideas ☀ 381K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qdZYlxQ7Idk 5:08 Niki and Gabi's Summer Morning Routine | Twin Edition ♡ 2.8M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NgjZFKi3GWU 3:45 Get Ready with Us | Summer Date Night: Hair, Make-up, + Outfit! 643K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hbuYDMaB0c 3:52 Back to School: DIY Personalized Backpacks! ♡ 840K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCoZkTmmTrw 13:25 Niki and Gabi's July Favorites: Fashion, Beauty, Random + MEET UP NEWS 438K views3 years ago DIY Outdoor Retro Summer Party! Treats, Decor, Outfits, Recipes ++ more ♡ 1.1M views3 years ago Back to School Outfit Ideas + Inspiration w/ Niki and Gabi! 557K views3 years ago Get Ready with Us for our dELiA*s Meet-Up! ++ VLOG footage! 235K views3 years ago Niki's 2014 ROOM TOUR! 2M views3 years ago Healthy Breakfast Ideas for School // Quick After-School Workouts! 1.1M views3 years ago Get the Look | Ariana Grande Break Free Inspired: makeup, hair, & 3 outfit recreations! 1.8M views3 years ago Niki and Gabi's After-School Night Routine 2014 | Twin Edition 4.8M views3 years ago Niki's 2014 August Favorites: Fashion, Music, Random, Beauty + LIFE UPDATE 205K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-pn4Xt2bzE 5:41 Quick & Easy DIY Fall Decor & Iced Chai Tea Latte Recipe! 364K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxLN_qjuQRY 4:03 Official 2014 Fall Fashion LookBook | Niki and Gabi 358K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HbaYPDHkwJE 10:39 Homecoming | Hairstyles, Make-Up Looks, + Dress Ideas with Niki and Gabi! 2.1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10Lci5_kG2o 9:24 Elsa and Anna Halloween Costume: Hair, Makeup, + Outfits! 2M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inwV_39VM1s 12:31 HUGE Fall Haul 2014 | Niki and Gabi 638K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U9C5IcLQbCo 4:09 Niki and Gabi's Fall morning routine 2014 | Twin Edition 1.2M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHkcQh1vRck 10:52 Alice and Mad Hatter DIY Costumes + Hair and Makeup! 920K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LI2Z_Iu84KA 7:22 Get the Look: Demi Lovato hair, makeup, and 3 outfit recreations by Niki 1.3M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6M5VtbnJji0 7:08 Cozy Fall/Winter Day (tumblr inspired): Treats, Outfits + Essentials 1.1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrcpQFJYP9g 6:08 Get the Look! Audrey Hepburn: hair, make-up + outfit recreations! 376K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIeK6l-vlzY 4:57 A Day in the Life of Niki and Gabi | Winter Edition ❄ 1.1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQA3gG-35OM 13:28 HUGE WINTER HOLIDAY HAUL 2015 | Niki and Gabi 631K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6ll9efAV4k 11:25 HOLIDAY ROOM MAKEOVERS! DIY Holiday Room Decorations + Ways to organize! Niki and Gabi 796K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5vJb2CV8Mpk 2:25 Winter Wonderland (HOLIDAY COVER) | Niki and Gabi 1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wjx7QTwNcM 6:17 WINTER NIGHT ROUTINE | Niki and Gabi 831K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JI0s1ZPNx-U 16:29 Christmas Wishlists 2014! What we want for Christmas! + HUGE HOLIDAY GIVEAWAY 714K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HeS8oJ6lMRY 7:34 Easy + Delicious DIY Winter/Holiday treats with Niki and Gabi! 1.4M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VqgWDNiW0E 9:18 What we got for Christmas 2014!! Niki and Gabi ❄ 2.4M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sq29DWXg-kE 6:30 Winter Morning Routine 2015! Niki and Gabi 2.6M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0V3r6XXequ0 9:27 Kendall and Kylie Jenner Get the Look | Hair, Makeup + Outfits! 3.9M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtPNVWUmEEI 13:50 What's on my iPhone 6 + How I edit my Instagram Pictures | Niki and Gabi 2.4M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohPr5fGh67c 10:09 DIY Super Bowl Party | Decor, Treats, Outfits + Essentials! 1.1M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yTba69Tfgvk 4:07 Love Actually (COVER) | Niki and Gabi 771K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8YN4lPgaGA8 6:54 HUGE Spring Fashion + Beauty Haul 2015! F21, Francesca's, Aerie, Sephora + more! 791K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kZtDd-r8nvw 6:42 Lazy Day Routine 2015 | Niki and Gabi 4.2M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-fBub2ARoY 5:51 Easy DIY Tumblr Inspired Spring Clothing for Cheap! (No Sew) 2.4M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqUAF5kSExc 7:12 Spring Break 2015! DIY Cover-Ups, 4 Bikini ideas, + What to Bring! 2.4M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-jxoipeqKD8 9:42 Travel Hair, Make-up, Outfits + How to Pack! 3.6M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u2ICS6lUhqk 8:08 Festival (Coachella Inspired) Outfits + Essentials! 778K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Oi1OKLMmUc 10:23 PROM 2015! Beauty Tips, Hairstyles, Dresses, Photo Ideas + more!! 4.6M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kiF9tOR0fs8 5:01 One Million Subscribers | Niki and Gabi 604K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKaYOnzCW-A 7:01 Easy + Yummy Spring Treats! DIY Donuts, Ice-cream Cupcakes + Strawberry Lemonade! 2.6M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8MFlygrVUk 9:30 Morning Routine for School 2015 | Niki and Gabi 8.6M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OBn1gaYuiOM 6:52 Expectations vs. Reality of being a Sister! 10M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M6WsvwUwKrY 9:55 Summer 2015! DIY room decor, make-up tricks, + essentials!! 1.7M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5Kfa9xRWis 11:25 Swimsuit Collection 2015! Trying on Bikinis | Niki and Gabi 4.6M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvjTdPjWllc 9:55 Night Routine! FOR THOSE WHO CAN'T SLEEP | Niki and Gabi 8.1M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXVkwS8J8h8 11:09 5 Cute + Easy HEATLESS Summer Hairstyles + Ways to style them | Niki and Gabi 1.5M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_eB64-Y7P4 7:44 "it" (OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO) + Original Song | Niki and Gabi 3.2M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FonNS_0lp4 10:08 Summer POOL PARTY! DIY decor, treats, ideas + things to do | Niki and Gabi 3.7M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zwKkDENQ_k 8:05 10 Things you ALWAYS wanted as a KID! Niki and Gabi 6.8M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lY3f9f5JZio 8:40 What to EXPECT on the First Day of School! BACK TO SCHOOL 2015! Niki and Gabi 6.3M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EohMxsply4I 11:29 Back to School: WHAT'S IN MY BACKPACK?! + School supplies Haul 2015! Niki and Gabi 3.7M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPFLTEcghyU 9:23 Back to School: Easy DIY Clothes! (Tumblr Inspired) | Niki and Gabi 1.9M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZ7bue6Ncgg 7:29 How to Deal with MEAN GIRLS in High School! Niki and Gabi 9.4M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kwxLUvt-PU 10:58 How to Avoid EMBARRASSING Moments at School! Life Hacks for Survival! | Niki and Gabi 8.3M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CN-vF3KVrhI 9:32 Guys vs. Girls in HIGH SCHOOL! Niki and Gabi 5M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WO4ul0Bcfm4 8:29 FALL 2015! DIY Room Decor, Outfit Ideas, Essentials + More! | Niki and Gabi 1.6M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LuG4bojKo-0 7:34 A FREAKY FRIDAY Morning Routine 2015! | Niki and Gabi 6.9M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvUkGfU3IKw 8:07 FALL Expectations VS. Reality! Niki and Gabi 2.8M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JuGARa8XP-M 8:09 40 Last-Minute DIY Halloween Costumes! Niki and Gabi 9.8M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDE1CVonUrg 12:34 If Life was A Scary Movie! Halloween 2015 | Niki and Gabi 3.9M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Y0EpwDJD6U 9:01 100 THINGS GIRLS SAY with Frankie Grande! | Niki and Gabi 3.4M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUxVoswwXS8 5:27 Wildest Dreams- Taylor Swift COVER by Niki and Gabi 3.7M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cgyx_OsRRes 8:39 7 Holiday DIY Projects! DIY Room Decor, DIY Holiday Treats + DIY Gifts! Niki and Gabi 1.8M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGN3HzhZV_Y 8:00 10 QUICK and EASY Hairstyles for the Holidays! Niki and Gabi 1.7M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRby8i7upvU 9:37 Fun Things to Do When You're Bored this Christmas!! (Elf SPOOF) | Niki and Gabi 2.7M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSGnxqcRMkk 5:31 All I Want For Christmas is You- Mariah Carey COVER | Niki and Gabi 2.7M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9qiQW8z-wuw 8:53 What I Got for Christmas 2015!! Niki and Gabi 3.6M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B08UtkIiZHY 6:00 Winter Morning Routine 2016 | Niki and Gabi 4.9M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d15VVQ182PQ 8:35 REACTING TO OLD VIDEOS | Niki and Gabi 4.3M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0vcs599FfTU 7:23 DIY Life Hacks EVERY Lazy Girl NEEDS to Know! Life Hacks for Lazy People! Niki and Gabi 4.3M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfh-sTnfF7w 7:04 Expectations vs. Reality: Valentine's Day! | Niki and Gabi 3.4M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVj-4cCc9Rg 7:52 EAT IT OR WEAR IT CHALLENGE | Niki and Gabi 3.9M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQtJteqaWxE 4:54 Hands to Myself- Selena Gomez COVER by Niki and Gabi 4.1M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syROW5lpnKc 11:37 How to SLAY Coachella! What to Wear, Unique Hairstyles + DIY Body Art | Niki and Gabi 2.2M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyVIxwc2NRQ 7:51 DIY Life Hacks for Relaxing You NEED to Try! + DIY Bath bomb! Niki and Gabi 3.3M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15ZYFSnGoos 8:53 TWIN ROOM TOURS 2016 | Niki and Gabi 3.9M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=55p5rOO6HlU 8:09 Different Types of Girls on Spring Break | Niki and Gabi 3M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lFTrF9YC6Ow 4:56 Pillow talk- Zayn COVER by Niki and Gabi 6.1M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HkqqDBK0D0c 6:03 What it's Like to be a TWIN | Niki and Gabi 2.1M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beOvCUnnqqY 6:42 How Girls Act on SNAPCHAT 8.1M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_SZTTHZcqc 9:29 9 Things That Will Remind You of Your CHILDHOOD! Early 2000s! 3.6M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ZO8W97K5_A 8:33 Celebrities at Prom 2016! 8M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xd9OjZ_FOlA 3:46 Moments- Tove Lo COVER by Niki and Gabi 1.7M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwMKZ-QeYqk 5:44 Weird Things ALL Best Friends Do 9.4M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1L_cKqkUdY 7:46 Night Routine! FOR THOSE ADDICTED TO THE INTERNET 5.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=af7HxXiUfw4 5:44 HOW SISTERS FIGHT! Niki and Gabi 11M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBCWeJVkb0Q 9:26 Kendall and Kylie Jenner EXPOSED 5.5M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=slbN9dPOGcc 5:17 If Apps were People! Niki and Gabi 5.7M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJFKtsUtOQA 6:07 Work from Home- Fifth Harmony COVER by Niki and Gabi ft. Josh Levi 9.7M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFbDyCyqbEE 5:01 Summer 2016 Problems 4.8M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KBjaqmOeNC8 6:43 Different Types of Squads!! 8.9M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3SYedrtKOo 8:46 Celebrities in High School 13M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8l7X_SwM2zY 3:18 Niki and Gabi ROASTED! Roast Yourself Challenge! 9.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bdw2wAXe97Y 5:31 Different Types of Teachers! 5.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZaHv7PDo_Y 8:04 Celebrity Talent Show 7.6M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tzr2jDkeLxc 7:31 Back to School Supplies Haul 2016! Niki and Gabi 3.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-dTPYhvja8 4:37 SAVAGE Life Hacks for Back to School 2016! 7.4M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7AGG-K7EpoU 5:56 Morning Routine 2016 on TOUR! 2.8M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bQxLZ5jROkA 7:59 Celebrities Have a Sleepover 5.9M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zE_iwkMoGbQ 10:44 How Girls Act on the Bachelor 8.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTEnIeZDv6I 6:46 5 DIY SNAPCHAT FILTER Halloween Costumes 2016! 2.5M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19v-VDW1TW8 4:40 FALL LOOKBOOK 2016! Outfit ideas for Fall | Niki and Gabi 1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZl-z1F7gSE 5:19 Types of Girls on Halloween 3.6M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CNKHV7gxoAU 4:21 Home Invasion Prank on My Twin Sister (Gone Wrong) 4.6M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGQvzX_bXa8 6:14 Celebrities on Halloween 3.7M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FyhEde-CEt0 7:11 Niki and Gabi with NO AUTO TUNE 3.8M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxiTj_id2Y4 7:15 Doing Cringey Things in Public! 5.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLwzw11t_IY 6:39 Black Friday Haul 2016! 2.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o7C2dMus99s 5:18 Holiday Night Routine 2016! ❄ 2.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfW_Xy5KdnM 8:23 Weird Christmas Gifts 2016 (CRINGE WARNING) 1.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mTDi1eVpwJA 5:14 Last Christmas COVER by Niki and Gabi 1.4M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZnopg4wm2s 8:30 What I Got for Christmas 2016!! Niki and Gabi 3.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_VRFpz4QvI 3:56 Niki and Gabi- First (Official Music Video) 8.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MiavmyNf7xM 11:30 We're Done Lying to You Guys- Niki and Gabi 4.8M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7XpZ7kGvzJI 3:57 Niki and Gabi- FIRST (feat. YouTube Girls 2017) 3.8M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghebChMBp3w 9:48 Celebrity Morning Routines 2017 6.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXf1zCMdHXs 4:24 Niki and Gabi- Make Me Cry (Cover) 3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xs_WPqQF-e4 9:35 THE RAINBOW SLIME CHALLENGE w/ Niki and Gabi ft. Alisha Marie 5.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGkXow02pJo 5:43 DIY MakeUp/Beauty Life Hacks! Niki and Gabi 2.4M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Kv6fENLTlY 8:57 TESTING KARDASHIAN /JENNER PRODUCTS | Niki and Gabi 6.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pE5goF_EP8I 8:52 Hilarious TWIN Style Swap + Transformations 8.6M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CgLMDLi64BA 24:16 We Auditioned for X Factor (story time) + LIVE FOOTAGE | Niki and Gabi 5.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6kkt_Ivv46s 9:57 TESTING FOREVER 21 MAKEUP ft. Alisha Marie, NataliesOutlet + MamaMiaMakeUp 3.9M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSchwxWAwSo 5:35 If SNAPCHAT and INSTAGRAM were Girls 5.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pyo9Nghea7Y 10:05 TRYING ON PROM DRESSES UNDER $30!! 6.9M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Umh8az9FmpI 11:01 TESTING ARIANA GRANDE PRODUCTS!! Niki and Gabi 4.7M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovQjqB86ZVU 3:25 NIKI and GABI SPRINGBREAK Trailer 1.2M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tnrn0qqh1j4 7:01 PRANKS for Summer 2017!! Niki and Gabi 3.4M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ACqYzj4x-r0 7:00 Why Girls Need a Best Friend Who is "SO EXTRA" 2.1M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qay7Al8xzZM 8:25 Trying on Disney Princess Swimsuits!! Niki and Gabi 4.2M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHHbB87x9co 15:44 OPPOSITE MAKEUP TUTORIALS: Edgy Twin vs Girly Twin 3.8M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Vgn21-miN0 14:36 The Shopping Challenge 2017! Sisters Buy Outfits for Eachother! Niki and Gabi 6.8M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1yICX0J_viI 15:19 Boyfriends Buy Outfits for Girlfriends! The Shopping Challenge 2017! Niki and Gabi 6M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9p62WsJF2I 7:47 Better Endings to Your Favorite Movies + TV Shows! Niki and Gabi 2M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgFGb3bKe0o 10:34 Celebrities go to the Beach! 2.6M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSOzCBQPJQ0 10:14 BACK TO SCHOOL Supplies Haul for High School! What's in my Backpack 2017! Niki and Gabi 1.9M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d93W0X0peFc 8:51 COLLEGE HAUL + GIVEAWAY for Back to School 2017!! Niki and Gabi 1.4M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s9fW8mwHJQM 7:05 Annoying Things Roommates Do in College! Niki and Gabi 3.1M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bID7JASz2Sw 4:08 GROSS Things that Happen at School!! Niki and Gabi 1.7M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr8KIvv6oWA 7:19 Back to School Life Hacks for Girls! Niki and Gabi 3.1M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f1gZqPHFXEc 21:57 Our Bullying Story (Story time) | Niki and Gabi 2.6M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wftgFBTc1Fs 7:03 High School Relationships NOW vs THEN!! Back to School 2017! 8.6M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntFZumBJAzY 10:28 Edible School Supplies VS Real School Supplies Challenge!! Niki and Gabi 3.5M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKWogNY-T1o 2:58 Niki and Gabi - RU (Official Music Video) 8.5M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhlVuXaVHEs 6:57 Prank Video (PARODY) 2.5M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=meHubENXOoM 12:14 NIKI and GABI SUMMER BREAK Trailer! Our Own Reality Show! (VLOG 3) 893K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imb1pbVwQsY 11:47 Friends Guess Who Bought What! Shopping Challenge!! Niki and Gabi 3.8M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qww8L3DUpSM 5:12 Look What You Made Me Do- Taylor Swift (parody) | Niki and Gabi 5.9M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jAfPh7x8jU 5:56 2 Types of Girls in 2017 2.9M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--Nkph8wM8w 6:48 Popular Halloween Costumes Through the Years!! Niki and Gabi 3M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2Bceqjih4s 8:10 8 DIY Duo Halloween Costumes for Couples, Best Friends + Sisters! Niki and Gabi 3.1M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHITSkqQEyY 4:42 Edgy vs. Girly Halloween Costume Ideas! Niki and Gabi 1.6M views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZmWu4OTqpo 9:36 Last Minute Halloween Costume Challenge! Niki and Gabi 1.4M views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I1C04H4vYuo 8:16 Boyfriends Buy Twins Halloween Costumes!! Niki and Gabi 1.9M views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pqFZ6zyQ9Ho 8:12 A Scary Night Routine by Niki and Gabi 1M views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=taA4gRJPwwQ 14:18 Opposite Twins Swap Clothes for a Week!! 8.4M views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQvIbulWCM4 4:55 Celebrities on Thanksgiving 2017! 1.4M views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3iXq8tC5ESc 10:06 Opposite Twins Swap Boyfriends for a Weekend! 5.5M views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rUUhRs6C1Q 6:54 Black Friday Haul 2017!!! Niki and Gabi ❄️ 2.6M views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5Bc2cXz5Hc 11:26 Twins Guess Cheap VS Expensive Christmas Gifts! �� Niki and Gabi 3.3M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MailbHZ7Ox4 8:13 Opposite Twins Do 24 Hr Conjoined Twin Challenge 1.7M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DsSB8ro_NZk 8:42 Christmas Shopping Challenge! Niki and Gabi 1.6M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HNYvOIK1kiY 9:50 NAUGHTY vs. NICE Twin Makeup Tutorials ❄ Niki and Gabi 1.4M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPAlZuNEw5s 6:37 What We Got for Christmas 2017! Niki and Gabi 1.5M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0xg7vpm7AbE 3:34 New Year's Day- Taylor Swift (Cover) by Niki and Gabi 1.3M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4XTSKXD7e3A 10:13 Reacting to Hate Videos & Compilations (Niki & Gabi) 1.8M views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mhzmc7LRIGo 14:10 Opposite Twins Swap Lives for a Day! 6M views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7DB_7YK4m-8 8:23 Transforming Ourselves to Look Identical! Niki and Gabi 2.3M views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c08BlE4bjA8 16:33 Twins Copy Eachother's Instagrams for a Week! Niki and Gabi 1.9M views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DpUnmk4qEg8 9:50 Trying on Wedding Dresses Under $20 from WISH.. This is what we got. 2.1M views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L_TGRXQ4NBc 10:52 We Let Delivery Guys Buy our Outfits! Niki and Gabi 1.7M views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O67GCKotB8o 5:51 How we Dressed in Middle School 1.5M views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHlvOlXqarY 9:19 Blindfolded Shopping Challenge! Niki and Gabi 1.4M views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9M8-1uf9WIY 10:14 Ugly Location Photoshoot Challenge! Niki and Gabi 1.8M views5 days ago Gallery 20 LAST MINUTE DIY HALLOWEEN COSTUMES! Last Minute Halloween Costume Ideas for Girls 2016! - YouTube.jpg 25 DIY Halloween Costume Ideas!.jpg 40-last-minute-diy-halloween-cos.jpg DIY Clever Last Minute Halloween Costume Ideas! Cheap and Easy! - YouTube.jpg Here are some really easy last minute DIY Halloween costumes! I wanted to show you guys a few costume ideas for Halloween that you can customize to pull toge....jpg Here's DIY Best Friend Halloween Costumes! These best friends costume ideas for teens also work for group costumes! Love you guys and have a fun Halloween! F....jpg If Disney Princesses Went to School DIY.jpg 40 Last-Minute DIY Halloween Costumes! Niki and Gabi.jpg Last Minute Halloween Costume Ideas for Teen Girls!.jpg Last-Minute Halloween Costume Ideas!.jpg 8 DIY Duo Halloween Costumes for Coup.jpg Edgy vs. Girly Halloween Costume Idea.jpg Halloween High School You Vs Child.jpg Popular Halloween Costumes Through the Years!! Niki and Gabi.jpg Category:Niki and Gabi Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART